


No Rest For the Wicked.

by MidnightThoughts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Meeting, Gun Violence, Mugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightThoughts/pseuds/MidnightThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my headcannons about how Jim and Sebastian meet and get into business together.  This was inspired by the song "Ain't No Rest For the Wicked" by Cage the Elephant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For the Wicked.

Sebastian leaned against the brick wall, hidden in the shadows of an alleyway. He was smoking a cigarette as he watched the people who were passing by every now and then, looking for his next target.

This wasn’t his preferred method of getting money. He liked to actually earn his money, but hard times called for drastic measures. He’d been fine while he was serving, but then he’d been dishonorably discharged and you weren’t given any army pensions after that. He’d found a few construction jobs that got him from pay check to paycheck, though he absolutely despised them. Then he’d found that there were people who were willing to pay quite a hefty sum in exchange for his skill set. He’d been able to get by pretty well for a while after that, but this month the jobs were scarce and it’s not as if you could advertise yourself in this line of work.

He turned his attention to the street again as two people walked by. A mom and her daughter. The mom was dressed in faded clothes and the little girl’s shoes were scuffed. Not a lot of money then. It wasn’t worth going after this woman, who would clearly give him anything he asked for to protect her little girl, but she was unlikely to have more than thirty bucks on her. And he’d terrify the little girl in the process, no doubt giving her nightmares, and making her afraid to walk on the streets again for a while. No this family would be safe from him.

He dropped his finished cigarette to the ground and was reaching for his pack to grab another when he saw him.

A small straight laced man, done up in one of those posh looking suits. Bound to have a couple hundreds tucked away that could float Sebastian by for a while. This was such easy prey that he almost didn’t want to go for it. He longed for work that actually employed his skills, rather than using his intimating form to steal from random passerby. Sniping, his specialty, required so much skill, and it a point of pride with him that he never missed his target.

This was so boring. But he couldn’t pass up the cash. He’d do what he needed to in order to make ends meet until another job came his way.

He slipped from the alleyway, glancing about to make sure the road was clear, bringing his gun up in one swift motion. He took two long strides to reach the man and pressed the gun to the back of his head, gripping him around the neck.

“Give me your wallet and I won’t shoot.” He said, making his voice as harsh as possible.

The man was silent for a minute and, from what Sebastian could see, completely calm. He wasn’t shaking or sweating in the slightest. He pressed the gun in harder.

“You’re rather good. I didn’t know you were there.” The man said.

“No stalling. Give me your wallet or I shoot.” Sebastian growled, irritated that this man wasn’t a quivering mess, and was instead talking nonsense.

The man’s hand came up and swatted, actually _swatted_ Sebastian’s gun away and he turned around. Sebastian gaped at the man. Did he have no sense of self-preservation? If he were a lesser man he could’ve shot him by accident or because of nerves at the sudden movement. Sebastian quickly composed himself and brought the gun back up to rest against the man’s forehead.

“Wrong move.” He said. “I would’ve been able to let you go before, but now you can ID me.”

“Oh don’t be so boring.” The man said, before staring at the ex-solider for a full minute, his eyes racing over him in a way that severely unnerved him.

“You can have my wallet, sugar. But I have an offer I think you’ll like better.”

“What are you talking about?” Sebastian asked incredulously. Did the man not feel the gun pressed against his head? Did he not see it? What kind of maniac just stands there as if nothing was out of the ordinary?

“You’re ex-military. A sniper who’s been working as a hired hand for a handful of people, but the jobs aren’t as steady as you need them to be, and now you need to supplement them with …this.”

“How’d you know that?” Sebastian asked, the grip on his gun tightening.

“I’d like you to be my full time sniper.” The man continued as if Sebastian hadn’t said anything. “I promise you’ll never have to resort to petty theft ever again. Unless you want to of course.”

“You’re insane!” Sebastian said, biting back a smile.

“Oh, you have no idea.” The man said with a wide grin.

And God help him, Sebastian lowered his gun, intrigued by this crazy man’s offer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
